1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to storage racks for hanging a plurality of cantilever supports and, more particularly, to an extendable rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racks particularly designed to fit inside wardrobes and/or wardrobe cabinets, or for wall mounting are well known. The consumer satisfaction depends upon several factors including reliability, easy access and minimal space required. Attempts have been made in the past to develop an improved rack. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,312, dated Nov. 28, 2000 and granted to Nava et al. for a xe2x80x9cSUSPENDING SYSTEM FOR VARIOUS TYPES OF HANGING SUPPORTS, IN PARTICULAR DESIGNED TO FIT WARDROBES xe2x80x9d describes a System structurally formed by three components, i.e., a section bar, a fastener and a bracket. The section bar comprises a front portion suitable for receiving various kinds of cantilever supports and a rear portion suitable for being assembled on the fastener. The latter is mounted and fastened to a carrier bracket. This suspending system is considered to have several disadvantages. First, the suspending system is cumbersome due to the overall width of the fastener and the carrier bracket. Second, Nava et al. suspending system requires special molds for manufacturing the fastener and the carrier bracket. As a result the total cost of the hanging system appears to be relatively high. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,450, dated Feb. 11th 1986 and granted to Dillingham for a xe2x80x9cNECKTIE STORAGE WITH FOLDING HANGER MEMBERSxe2x80x9d describes an apparel support device particularly adapted for hanging a plurality of neckties. The apparel support device comprises an elongated base member having a longitudinal channel defined by opposed side walls and elongated parallel opposed grooves formed in the side walls. A plurality of hanger members is used. Each hanger member has a shank portion and an integral crank end portion connected to a link at spaced apart intervals on the link. The device comprises as well an elongated channel shaped hanger support having a web portion and spaced apart parallel flanges connected to the web portion and supported at their distal end in the grooves. Crank supports are provided on the parallel side flanges for supporting and retaining the hanger members. Dillingham""s device has shortcomings. It is complicated. It uses numerous components and does not provide a structural rigidity, required by this type of devices.
In view of the above considerations based on the identified prior art, there is a need to address rack design concerns and, consequently, to develop a rack that eliminates or, at least, alleviates the foregoing disadvantages and shortcomings.
Thus, a first objective of the present invention is to provide an extendable rack which is reliable, simple and allows the material and labor costs to be reduced. Such savings may be passed to the users, which constitute an undeniable advantage. A second objective of this invention is to provide a well-engineered extendable rack characterized by compactness and including a well-tested, mass produced slide.
Broadly stating, the present invention provides an extendable rack adapted for retaining one or more cantilever support(s) and also adapted for attaching to a panel via a slide. The extendable rack comprises an elongated body including, at one side, means for retaining one or more cantilever support(s); and, at another side, a longitudinal passage adapted for locating almost entirely and for attaching permanently the slide that is also firmly secured to the panel.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the means for retaining one or more cantilever support(s) includes an elongated horizontal body provided with a longitudinal channel, C-shaped in cross section, with a perimeter defined by a standing segment extending, at the top, into a downwardly curved segment and, at the bottom, into an upwardly curved segment, so that opposing niches are formed. Each opposing niche is adapted to capture at least a flange of at least one of several cantilever supports.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the means for retaining one or more cantilever support(s) includes an elongated horizontal body provided with a central longitudinal wall, extending, close to the top, outwardly and upwardly and forming a longitudinal top recess. Close to the bottom, the central longitudinal wall extends outwardly and downwardly forming a longitudinal bottom recess. The longitudinal top and bottom recesses are adapted to capture at least one flange of at least one of several cantilever supports.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the means for retaining one or more cantilever support(s) is provided with a central longitudinal wall extending from midway of its height, outwardly, then upwardly and downwardly, thus forming longitudinal top and bottom recesses adapted to capture at least one flange of at least one of several cantilever supports.
In a last aspect of the present invention, the elongated horizontal body, having longitudinal cavities, is provided, at a front extremity, with a finger-pull having upper and lower projections for press fitting into the longitudinal cavities. A cap attached to a back extremity of the elongated horizontal body also comprises upper and lower projections for press fitting into the longitudinal cavities.